


baptize in your thighs

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: NCT One Shots [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, F/M, Genderneutral, Good Lord, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marijuana, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Porn, Recreational Drug Use, Scratching, Smut, for my medium stan friend sunny, genderneutral reader, some degrading, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: riding mark's thighs is always something you've wanted to do, and he provides.





	baptize in your thighs

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a genderneutral reader!! i came up with this in the dms with my friend sunny and whew it's amazing. enjoy guys!

Mark's lips danced with yours, his hands vigorously touching and grabbing every inch of your skin. He had you in his lap, sitting on the edge of the bed. His hands ran under your shirt, grabbing at your chest and playing with your sensitive nipples. You were mindlessly grinding your hips against his prominent erection.

"Oh~, there." He breathed. He grabbed your hips and dragged you back and forth on his lap. You broke away from the kiss and stood up.

"Baby." He said, out of breath. You smirked and played with the waistband of your underwear before silding them down to the floor. You straddled his right thigh and went back to kissing him.

His hands held your hips as you slowly dragged your heat over his sweatpants, leaving behind a damp spot. You picked up your pace, wrapping your arms around his neck and threading your fingers through his hair. He kissed you deeply, his hands tugging on your hair as well.

"Fuck." he breathed into your mouth. He tensed his thigh, which made you shake and whimper. You dragged your hips back and forth on his thigh even faster, chasing your release.

"More, please." You ached with lust and need. You felt his shirtless chest up, aweing at the purple marks you left before hand. He pulled you forward and pressed his forehead to yours. You opened your eyes and stared into his honey brown ones. He kept a tight grip on your hair, and you did on his as well. His stare was intense and intmidating, yet needy and impatient, which just drove you up the wall.

"Does it feel good baby?" He asked in your ear. "Ruining my pants and using me to get yourself off?"

You didn't know how you could feel this good just from riding his thigh. Your head was clouded from the immense amount of pleasure and lack of oxygen. The room was hot and heavy, but the only thing on your mind was Mark.

Mark. Mark. Mark.

You stroked his cock through his sweatpants, which made him fall on his back and roll his hips up. You smirked to yourself. He can be so hard sometimes, but he's also a needy baby boy.

He let out a string of profanities as he bit the palm of his hand to contain himself. You stopped and he immediately sat up.

He wrapped his arms around your back and pulled you closer, locking his lips with yours.

"Can I cum, please?" You whimpered, your thighs shaking and your orgasm approaching.

"No. After that stunt, not until I say so." He said. He leaned back on his hands with a smirk on his face and watch as you grinded your hips back and forth on his thigh.

You couldn't stand when he delayed your orgasm. It pissed you off to the extreme. You whimpered and held onto his shoulders, leaning your forehead against his.

"You look so desperate right now, you know that?" He said through clenched teeth. "Using my thigh to get off."

Tears were springing in your eyes as you held your orgasm back, wanting so bad to stop, but you couldn't.

"Little bit more, baby. Come on, you can do it." He reached up and cupped your face, then sat back up. He kissed you once more, your high pitch moans spilling into his mouth.

"Now." He said. With that, your hips buckled and your orgasm washed over you. You felt so relieved, collapsing onto Mark and grabbing at his hair.

After you rode your high out, he gently laid you on your back. He discarded his sweatpants and your shirt, then kissed and bit at your chest.

"Mark, fuck the foreplay. Just fuck me already." You pleaded. He laughed and pinned your arms above your head. He positioned himself between your thighs and teased your hole with his tip. You thrashed under him, still sensitive from a minute ago.

He slid completely in you, you bucking your hips up and letting out a small yelp. He fucked you slowly, kissing your neck and intertwining your fingers togerher.

You were in complete bliss. Mark's soft, breathy moans in your ear, his body against you and the harsh but soft thrusts making you moan every time.

"You feel so fucking good, baby." He moaned. You wrapped your legs around his waist to pull him closer to you. His hand moved to grip your thigh and spread your legs wider. You moaned as he hit the right spot, tightening your grip on his other hand.

He went faster, his own moans getting higher in pitch.

"Goddamn, so good." He groaned. You dug your nails into his shoulders, moaning each time he fucked into you. He kissed you again, this time more teeth and tongue than lips. He leaned back up and grabbed your hips, going even faster than before.

"Mark, fuck!" You screamed, grabbing the sheets. Your thighs were shaking and you felt you orgasm quickly approaching.

"Mark, Mark, I'm gonna cum." You announced. He leaned back down and kissed your neck again.

"I'm gonna cum, too." He whined. He didn't stop the high moans escaping his mouth. They sounded like angels singing in your ears.

He thrust forward once more and you both came. He fell on top of you, biting your neck as he came inside you. You saw white around your eyes as you came again, squeezing Mark's hips with your thighs.

After a hot minute, he pulled out, then went to the bathroom. He came back with a warm washcloth, wiping your thighs down and kissing where he had left bruises. You looked down at him and he smiled, then he crawled up and kissed your forehead.

"Hey, you know what I wanna do?" He asked, looking into your eyes.

"What?" You replied, titling your head and sitting up on your elbows.

"Smoke a joint with you." He smiled.

You quickly sat up, pushing him off you.

"Gladly!" You answered, walking to your dresser ass naked and pulling out your weed pouch.

Mark laughed and got up too, getting dressed and walking up to you.

"I love you, dammit." He giggled, wrapping his arms around you.

"I love you more." You smiled, kissing him.

And thus, the rest of the night consisted of getting high with Mark and more fucking, followed by passing out on the couch on his chest.

 

 


End file.
